50 Moments of Miami and New York
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: 50 short stories base on 50 songs celebrating the lives and loves of Miami and New Yorks police forces. COntains slash with every pairing, so don't like, get outta here :P Rated T to be safe!


**Evening all! I'm not dead! :L Just very slow at writing this and other things. Sorry for lack of updates (note to self: must try harder!) and I swear I will seriously write more. Christmas holidays will allow me to do this as I refuse to do any college work over the first two weeks of holiday time I have (something I will pay for when college starts again!) So enjoy this collection of shorts I have been writing over a four month period :) Read, enjoy, review!**

**Big hugs and cookies to all my faithful readers, reviewers and followers and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or CSI: New York. If I did, the sort of things occurring below would be happening all the time.**

**50 moments of Miami & New York. **

1. More than a woman (Rick/Horatio)

The passion and connection between them was instant. Fire, sparks, magic, lightning. Horatio didn't think there could have been any more signs that this gorgeous creature was for him. Moving quickly through the crowd, H went to tap the lovely dark haired beauty from behind. As the stranger turned round, Horatio suddenly realised it wasn't quite a stranger. Rick Stetler, blushing and embarrassed to be caught somewhere like this was who greeted H's eyes. And suddenly Horatio found he didn't care. Rick was more than a woman for him.

2. When I'm gone (Ryan/Kyle)

"For fucks sake Ryan! You're never here! You don't seem to care at all about what I want! It's like I don't exist unless you want sex!"  
"Kyle, I'm fucking trying! Stop whining anyway, you get a better life with me than alone." This hit Kyle hard. Eyes brimming with tears, the teen ran upstairs. Ryan went to follow, but walking up to the door, he felt like he couldn't move. All he could do was stand there, listening to Kyle crying. He saw their life together flash before his eyes, saw Kyle leaving, saw himself alone in their apartment, saw how disappointed how Horatio and the team would be. Saw himself, gun in hand, nothing to live for. Ryan sank to his knees. God, why was he being so stupid? Kyle was the best thing to happen to him and now, now he was about to throw it all away. Walking into the bedroom, he gathered Kyle up into his arms.

"Never again baby. Never again."

3. Rockstar – (Rick/Ryan)  


Rick wasn't such a bad guy once you got to know him. Ryan certainly hadn't been scared off enough to reject the offer of dinner at Rick's about 2 years ago. He hadn't known anything about Rick being famous in LA then, only seeing the music posters and record labels had really bad Ryan stop and think. Drinking beer on the porch later, Ryan asked why Rick gave it all up for this.  
"Coz we all just wanna be big rock stars, and live in hilltop houses driving 15 cars." Rick sang, smiling at Ryan. "I had that lifestyle. It's not all it's made out to be. They advertise the good nights. The bad nights, alone, so drunk and high you're seeing things you don't wanna see… that was my reality. Being a cop was a nice change and something I'd had a keen interest in… before my mother realised I could sing anyway." Hugging Rick, Ryan realised; maybe there was more to this former rock star than they all thought.

4. I'm not okay – (Ryan/Horatio)

Ryan was screaming. Full on screaming at his reflection in the men's bathroom at work. People could probably hear him. He didn't care. He wasn't feeling good. He usually had these little 'episodes' at home, but everything had just been building up and now, now it had to go somewhere. Stopping, Ryan looked at his reflection and punched the mirror three times. Seven years bad luck couldn't be any shittier than his life now. Running into the room, Horatio grabbed Ryan's hands and pulled him into a hug. He knew how Ryan got really upset and frustrated sometimes, he just didn't know how bad it would if Ryan was alone throughout this. Leading him to the first aid room, he bandaged Ryan's bloody hand and held him close again while the younger man sobbed. 

"It's okay Ryan, I promise. I won't let you be alone again."

5. Beautiful – (Horatio/Mac)

Horatio had never felt like such a failure in his whole life. The victim's family had lost their daughter a raving maniac and the bastard had slipped right through the lieutenants fingers. Again. He would have to go back to a family who would now hate him for what he had done. He banged his head against the wall again. Why the fuck was he getting this so wrong? His father had been right; he was a failure. Useless. Garbage.  
When Mac walked through the door and heard silence, he knew something was wrong. Pulling his gun out, he walked through to the back yard, he saw Horatio lying back in the beach chair, eyes closed. H moved slightly and Mac breathed a sigh of relief. He knew H wouldn't have killed himself – he was a strong man. But he was always afraid someone else may have ended H's life instead. Leaning over his lover Mac gently kissed his lips.  
"Bad day?" Horatio opened one watery eye lazily.  
"You have no idea."

6. Monster – (Rick/Horatio)

Horatio didn't know when Rick had become so dominating, but it had certainly happened overnight. All H knew was now, every move he seemed to make was being blocked and controlled by one Rick Stetler. And H loved it. Every time Horatio made to straddle Rick, Rick would knock him back and pin his wrists. Every attempt made to kiss Rick resulted in a sharp love bite to somewhere sensitive on Horatio's body. Grinning and laughing wildly, H rolled over to face Rick.  
"What was all that about? I've never seen you so wild!" All Rick did was grin like a Cheshire cat.  
"Didn't anyone tell you? You've let a monster in your bed now."

7. Getting' over you – (Eric/Horatio)

That smile. Those gorgeous eyes. Eric was hungry for him. However he had been raised, whatever was right or wrong, Eric wanted Horatio. His own boss. His brother in law until a few years ago. Eric didn't care. He needed that fire, the red-head to claim him, make Eric his. And today H was a single man and Eric was going to make his move. The ladies couldn't resist him, Horatio wouldn't be able to as well, right? Striding out confidently, Eric saw Horatio - and then saw him flirting with Ryan. Whoa. Eric was stunned. When did H and Wolfe become so close? He hadn't seen anything happen in the lab. But no two people who were friends hung off each other like that. They didn't whisper and giggle like that. And they certainly didn't touch each other like - ! Eric turned and stormed back into the lab. There would be no getting over this.

8. Freak out – (Jesse/Ryan)

Ryan felt so alive, looking out over the sandy beaches of Miami from a huge cliff. That is until he heard Jesse's voice.  
"Ryan! Baby, get down from there! If you fall and hurt yourself badly –"  
"Oh shut up! Get up here, it's perfectly safe!" Ryan laughed at the shocked look on Jesse's face. Good. The man was never adventurous or daring. A little shock would wake him up. Jesse had scampered up the cliff and was hugging Ryan at this point.  
"I'm sorry, you know how worried you make me. It's because you're so wild." Ryan closed his eyes.  
"No. It's because I'm free."

9. Fix me – (Ryan/Kyle)

Dancing around in the club, Kyle had never felt so relaxed and alive. He was amazed his dad had even let him come out with the gang for their Christmas outing. And in a club! Kyle had never imagined his dad would be seen in a club, especially not this one, which catered for everyone. Glancing over, he could see Horatio was trying (and failing) to make his team stop gawking at the young boy. Smirking, Kyle spun back round, putting on more moves. He wasn't some shy student. He was sex on legs. Definitely. He then felt someone's arms around him and breathed in a familiar scent of musk and vanilla. Sighing, he slipped back into his boyfriends arms, much to the annoyance and shock of Horatio and the team. Kyle turned to grind against his lover and kiss the older man on the lips.  
"Hey there, Ryan."

10. Katy on a mission – (Mac/Danny) 

Walking into the locker rooms, Mac sighed and began to change into some sweat pants to practice his martial arts. He heard foot steps behind him and turned to see Danny Messer standing there staring at him. Okay, so he was only in sweat pants, but did Danny have to stare?  
"Danny? What's wrong?" Danny seemed to gulp and suddenly moved forward.  
"Forgive me Mac." And suddenly Danny's mouth was on his, moving, tongue gliding out to meet Mac's own, the two men moving together in the locker room. Suddenly pulling away Danny seemed to be shocked back to his senses.  
"I'm so sorry, I just, you looked, and I've always liked you, and – " Mac cut him off with a short kiss.  
"Danny. I've been waiting for that forever."

11. I run to you – (Horatio/Ryan)

Ryan sobbed in his lovers arms. He had expected some backlash from his parents about being gay. But never to be disowned. And his mother, his own mother! Had stood by and watched her soon get kicked away. What hurt the most was how Horatio had been so calm throughout all of it. Had his father been right? Did Horatio really not love him? Surely somebody who loved him would have done something, anything in that spectacle? As if he could hear Ryan's thoughts, Horatio hugged him closer.  
"I'm sorry I stayed so quiet. I knew, if I got involved, the man would have ended up dead. And I didn't think it was fair for me to argue with people I don't know. However…" Ryan looked up hesitantly, but relaxed when Horatio smiled down at him. "If they ever come round here and upset you, I'm getting the big guns out."

12. Gotta be somebody – (Horatio/Mac)

Mac had always thought Clare was the one meant for him. Through the good and bad times, he thought they'd be together forever. And then she had died. And he thought he had died inside too. He swore he'd never love another, never be happy with anybody else. Peyton couldn't heal him, Stella was nothing more than a friend and he certainly wasn't interested in any whorish girls from a roller derby.

And then Horatio had shown up. Completely out of the blue, after nearly 2 years of little contact since they'd first worked together on a case, Miami's red-headed lieutenant rang up to explain he needed a vacation and could he have a tour guide around New York? Knowing Horatio had grown up in the Big Apple, Mac instantly recognised an excuse to go drinking and accepted his friends 'tour guide' request, offering up his spare room. When Horatio showed up, Mac couldn't take his eyes off the man. Had H gotten taller? Slimmer? Was his smile that sexy, his eyes that mischievous when they last met? Walking forward and trying to hide his arousal at his friends new found hotness, Mac found himself being pulled into an intimate hug he couldn't shy away from.  
"Hello Mac. I'm sorry I've been away for so long." _'Too damn long.'_ Mac thought, as he suddenly realised – maybe the somebody for him had just been hiding away all along.

13. Replay – (Rick/Ryan)

Waking up to gorgeous Miami sunshine flooding into his room, Rick noticed the sleeping form beside him and grinned. His radio suddenly sprung into life from behind him.  
_"Shorty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out, got me singing like;_

_Nana nana everyday, it's like my iPod's stuck on replay!" _

Kissing gently down his companions shoulder, Rick thought back to last night. The passion, the sex, the complete high. He knew he was going to get some funny looks, but who cared? As his lover woke up and kissed his lips softly, Rick was happy his life was on replay. Ryan Wolfe was the perfect melody to wake up to every morning.

14. Promise this – (Horatio/Ryan)

Ryan had never felt so safe before. This truly was the way he wanted to die.  
Completely curled up in Horatio's arms, Ryan wasn't bothered that their job was one of the most dangerous going, didn't care they had numerous enemies that would shoot them on sight. What mattered now was the fact that H finally saw him as a real member of the team, trusted him enough to allow Ryan to work difficult cases with him and loved Ryan enough to keep him in his bead and his heart. Ryan snuggled down to get some more sleep. Who knew what the next day would bring?

15. Gold Dust – (Mac/Don)

Don Flack was so focused on the crime scene, on his work that he didn't notice his boss' eyes on him. HE didn't notice the hungry look on Mac's face. The promise of sex and the smirk playing on his lips. So he was surprised when he was jumped as soon as he shut the door to their apartment behind him. Still, it was good sex.

16. Afterlife – (Horatio/Tim)

Speed focused down on Horatio, watching the red-head as he worked. It was true that the most the dead did was watch the living, but Speed seemed to be actually stalking H in death. He couldn't help it. Everything the two had shared when Speed was alive and now… now this was the only way he could be close to the lieutenant. He saw Horatio approach his grave and talk about how the day had been, how Speed's replacement, Ryan Wolfe, was doing and how the whole lab missed him, most of all Horatio. Speed smiled and gently rustled the wind past Horatio enough so the red-head looked up in shock. Speed may not have been able to wipe away the tears, but he could still show Horatio that he was there every day.

17. Celebrate the summer – (Danny/Don)

Laughing and splashing through the ocean waves, Don tackled his younger lover into the water. Kissing Danny thoroughly on the lips, the younger detective shrieked and tried to push his boyfriend away.  
"Don! People know who we are; they could use it against us!" Don smiled.  
"Relax Danny. Let 'em see us. We should be proud of being together. I know I'm so lucky to have a guy like you in my life." With that, Danny Messer grinned and pulled Don back into the waves for some more underwater kisses.

18. Broken Wings – (Eric/Ryan)

Striding angrily through the lab, Eric walked up to Ryan and pushed him into the wall next to the lockers.  
"Mess up again Wolfe and I swear, nobody will stop me from punching you straight through the concrete, not even H!" He growled. Ryan hadn't messed up that badly, but he had replaced Speed and Eric was angry. Besides, nobody cared about the new kid. Ryan just sobbed and shrunk to the floor, head in his hands. Eric let him go, feeling a little guilty. "Wolfe? Stop it. It was just a mistake, just don't do it agai-"He was cut off by Ryan standing up with a defeated expression on his face.  
"Just do it Eric. If you and everyone else hate me so much, just kill me. I'd rather be dead than here." Eric stopped at that. Ryan wanted to be dead? He wanted death more than this? Looking back, he cringed at his behaviour, at how everyone in the lab had treated the bright, eager new detective. Beating him down, until happy, young Ryan was replaced by this suicidal wreck of a man. Eric instantly felt horrible and guilty for everything. Had he not been raised better? How had he let his grief turn into rage at an innocent colleague? Ryan wasn't replacing Speed, he was trying to fit in. Hugging the sobbing Ryan, Eric whispered how sorry he was. He vowed to stick with the newbie to make up for his appalling behaviour. Though he knew he probably never would.

19. Over now – (Ryan/Kyle) 

Ryan had been devastated when Kyle had broken up with him. The blonde had danced into, then skipped out of his life, treading on his heart all the while. The worst part was he couldn't tell H, as that would mean his job would probably be on the line. He growled in frustration and suddenly felt a little better. If his job was worth more than getting annoyed at some kid, why was he beating himself up over the break-up? Walking off towards the lab, he ignored Kyle's call on his phone. He had better things to do than be somebody's lap dog.

_It's over now, and I can't save you. Some things are better left unsaid._

_And all the promises I made were so stupid! Maybe we'll be able to be friends.  
If that's possible. _

20. The sound above my hair – (Horatio/Rick)

Horatio was dancing along to the continuous beat of the club music, pulling his friends into his happiness. This new year's party looked like the best ever. Everyone seemed to be having such a buzz and the constant flow of alcohol certainly wasn't stopping that anytime soon. Losing himself in the crowd and the music, H nearly missed the arms that slid around him, the hips grinding into his ass. As he pushed back with the same amount of force, a chuckle from his partner vibrated through his back and made him shudder. Turning around, he threw his arms around his lover and (to the shock of his team) kissed him.  
"Happy New Year, Rick Stetler."

21. Blah blah blah – (Kyle/Rick)

Kyle tried to deny he was attracted to his dad's enemy. Tried to deny he didn't crave the attention of the older IAB officer. Told himself he wasn't a whore for wanted, needing some sexual attention, hell any attention at all from the man. But when Rick paced up and down the lab corridors, got angry at the team, threatened punishment, Kyle's mind kept picturing the dirtiest thoughts, until he raced out of the morgue, saying he needed some air. Unfortunately outside, he ran straight into Officer Stetler.  
"You okay? It's Kyle right?" Kyle nodded, too stunned to say a word. Rick smiled. "You don't look so good. Fancy some coffee?" Grinning, Kyle agreed and begun walking away with Rick. Who cared if they were supposed to hate each other? If Rick was as good in bed as his mouth was at dishing out punishment, Kyle was in for a real treat.

22. Black and Gold – (Horatio/Ryan)

Ryan was trying so hard to fit in at the lab, he hadn't noticed he was becoming a mini clone of Horatio. Wearing posher suits now and turning up one morning in sunglasses (seriously to protect him from the sun, okay?) Ryan could almost be Horatio, if not for one small flaw. Ryan had the personality of the sun. Like liquid gold, he could get excited and hyper about the smallest things. Combined with his OCD, the guy was like a puppy in his innocence surrounding shiny objects and scientific theories. Horatio's personality was cool and clam, sleek and dark as the night. Nothing, not even the boiling Miami summer sun, could melt the lieutenant's ice cold inside. Maybe that was why H and Ryan made the best couple.

23. Affirmation – (Rick/Ryan)

The sound of Savage Garden wafted out from the windows of Ryan and Rick's new house. Their house warming party had been a great success, everyone from the lab grudgingly going along and realising that Rick wasn't actually a bad guy. It was a real turn around, especially for Eric who apologised for all his years of abuse towards both the men. Rick just laughed and told Eric to get some more wine before he went mad. It seemed the infectious happiness stemming from the couple was beginning to infect everyone. As the Miami sun set across the gorgeous beach, Rick kissed the top of Ryan's head. Truthfully, there wasn't a place in the world he'd rather be.

24. The Kill – (Horatio/Rick)

Horatio was not an evil man. He could shoot down criminals, but that didn't mean it didn't give him a stab of regret every time he did so. He could tell murderers how evil they were, but he always found himself thinking about if there had been no way out for them, what he himself would do in that situation. There were bad people in the world, but Horatio wasn't regarded as one of them. However today, he really wanted to hurt Rick Stetler.  
The other officer had done nothing but harass and annoy his team and H had had enough. Walking out into the rain storm that was hanging over Miami, he pulled Rick back and punched him so hard; Horatio thought his hand might be broken.  
""WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Rick screamed.  
"You abuse my team, you harass me, and you're a waste of space Stetler!" Horatio roared. Pulling out his gun and aiming it straight at Rick, the other man cowered and suddenly, H felt like the most evil man on earth. Putting his gun down slowly, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hugging Rick, H vowed not to let his temper get the better of him again. He vowed that he would never become his father.

25. Johnny B. Goode – (Ryan/Kyle)

Kyle couldn't believe that he was actually auditioning for 'The X Factor'! He had flown all the way out to England especially for this, thanks to Ryan. His boyfriend had overheard him singing one night and hadn't dropped the subject of Kyle auditioning on the TV show since.  
"It'll be amazing Kyle! How could they not love you?" But however much Ryan was encouraging and supportive, Kyle still felt nervous at the thought of facing the judges, especially Simon Cowell. The man was known for his barbed comments (reminding Kyle slightly of the way his dad spoke to criminals when he was arresting them.) Still, he didn't have time to be scared anymore. The producers had said he would be perfect for the show, although they didn't mention whether he was good or bad. Stepping out and introducing himself, Kyle waited for the music and started to sing.  
_"Go, go! Go Johnny go, go!  
Go, Johnny, go, go, go!  
Go Johnny, Go, go!  
Go Johnny, go, go, go!  
Johnny B. Goode!" _

The crowd was roaring approval, the judges applauding and smiling, giving him praise and telling him he was through to the next round. Ryan ran out onto the stage, hugging Kyle and shouting, "I knew you were amazing!" This had to be the best feeling in the world.

26. When Christmas comes to town – (Horatio & Kyle Father son relationship)

Kyle was gazing in wonder at the Christmas tree, innocently fascinated by the sparkling decorations and twinkling lights. Horatio was glad Kyle had been allowed home from the army to celebrate the holiday season. Gifts had been wrapped and placed under the tree (with occasional interference from, Kyle, desperately trying to guess what he had been given.) Julia wasn't mentioned in the house. Horatio guessed that maybe Kyle didn't want to see his mum. Not just yet.  
"Dad look! It's snowing!" Horatio ran puzzled to the window and then started laughing. Eric had gotten some fake snow and ice and was throwing it from the roof, whilst Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia threw snowballs and gestured for the two to come outside. Rushing out, Horatio felt truly at home.

Merry Christmas everyone.

27. High Voltage – (Rick/Horatio)

People often commented on how angry Horatio could get when confronting his 'nemesis' Rick Stetler. The pair clashed and argued so much, that nobody would ever have expected they were actually so madly in love with each other that the sparks in the bedroom far outweighed the sparks in the lab. The fights in public over the team? Nothing, Horatio thought lazily after a particularly good make-up session, compared to how hot it got behind closed doors.

28. Pump it – (Ryan/Kyle)

Ryan had fallen for Kyle as soon as the blonde boy had been out with them after office hours. The team had headed straight for the closest bar and Kyle's protests of his age and he teams agreement had meant Horatio's son was finally allowed to join them. After ordering a White Russian, the boy had downed the drink in one go and headed straight for the dance floor. That wasn't what had Ryan so captivated. One drunken idiot had tried to get a little personal and before anyone could move, Kyle had thrown the guy clear across the floor. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he shouted, "Anyone else want a go?" And then began dancing again. Ryan no longer cared if Kyle was the boss's son. Blondie definitely had something he wanted.

29. Still Doll – (Mac/Ryan) 

Moving down to Miami after retiring, Mac hadn't been looking for love. Just some sun, sand and good nights with friends. When he had met Ryan however… The young man looked perfect to Mac, very doll-like and elegant, underneath that geekish façade. Deciding to befriend Ryan and then suggest taking him home, he hadn't expected Mr Wolfe to elegantly fall into his lap and hand himself over so easily. Then again, Ryan always told Mac that the marine was far more handsome than Mac took credit for.

30. One (Your name) – (Eric/Kyle)

Eric didn't do club nights. He did bars with hot girls (and occasionally guys), but not usually anything rave-like or full of loud music. Too difficult to chat up some drunken stranger when the music drowned out all other sounds. However, he'd been so intrigued by what Kyle was doing, sneaking into a club so late at night he just had to follow. And there met the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen. The blonde kid could move! Making sure nobody they knew was around, Eric moved in to take Kyle home. He might get a real telling off from the boss, but then again, Kyle's dancing was enough to tempt anyone.

31. Acapella – (Danny/Ryan)

Following the beat of the music, Ryan felt so alive. Moving his body to the beats, Miami and the stress of work felt far behind him. Without meaning to, he danced into another person.  
"Sorry!" He immediately held up his hands in apology.  
"No worries man." The guy was pretty cute, blonde messed up hair, glasses and a New York/Italian Mafia accent. Exactly Ryan's type.  
"Can I buy you a drink? To make up for it?" Ryan offered with a cheesy grin. The other man laughed.  
"Sure, if you plan on getting me into bed. Name's Danny." Shaking Danny's hand, he answered.  
"Ryan Wolfe. What can I get you and how many before we go back to my hotel room?"

32. Thnks Fr Th mmrs – (Ryan/Kyle)

Kissing. Touching. Moaning. Hot. Sticky. Passionate.

That was all Kyle could remember from the one night stand he'd had at the weekend. That and the fact that the stranger was so drop dead gorgeous there was nobody else he would dream about ever. No film stars, no random guys on the street. If only he could find his stranger again.  
Walking into the lab, Kyle felt shocked to see the handsome stranger from the other night staring right at him! And the man obviously remembered him too. When Horatio went over and introduced them to each other, it wasn't necessary.

33. Guns and Horses – (Eric/Ryan)

Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe were complete opposites of each other. Everyone knew they were enemies turned friends and that they were never far from bickering or ganging up against everyone else on a decision (although the former was more likely). However, the two fit well together despite their differences. And Eric felt that someday, he had to tell Ryan how he really felt. Maybe, in a couple of days, weeks, month's time. Maybe, when he wasn't so scared. Maybe, when he could wake up without screaming from the nightmares, when he could be normal, when Ryan wasn't so perfect and amazing and everything Eric wanted. Maybe.

34. Grace – (Ryan/Kyle)

Ryan couldn't wrap his head around how graceful Kyle was. The blonde boy could fight off men much bigger than even Walter, could use a gun as skilfully as Calleigh and still had all the agility and beauty of a ballet dancer. As Kyle spun around on the floor once more, lost in the melody of the music, Ryan kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. It didn't really matter where Kyle's gracefulness had come from, but the older man was glad it was there. It made for an interesting bedroom trick after all.

35. Cheap Thrills – (Mac/Ryan)

Mac didn't really know why he'd picked Miami for his vacation. There were other, cheaper places he could've gone to get exactly the same entertainment as he was getting here. And besides grabbing a drink with Horatio and some of his team, he didn't really know anybody there. Sighing, he finished the last of his vodka and turned to leave the bar, bumping into someone on the way out.  
"Sorry." He said quickly. The stranger grinned.  
"Hey, that's okay Mac! It is Mac Taylor right? Fancy a drink?" Mac was shocked… until he realised who it was. And realised that although he didn't know many people in Miami, maybe he could get to know one **much** better.

36. Rich Girl – (Danny/Kyle) 

Danny wished he hadn't picked the one bar that was full of rich college kids looking for a bit of rough. Girls and boys were pawing all over him, as he struggled to reach the bar. He'd had straight offers and so many numbers he couldn't remember any faces or names at all. Sitting down at the bar, he noticed a blonde boy eyeing him with interest. _'Not again.' _He thought miserably, until the boy smirked and spoke.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump on you. Unless you'd like something a little different?" Danny smirked back, buying a Jack Daniels, downing it in one go and pulling the boy along behind him, into the cold air outside and a taxi back to Danny's apartment.  
Some college kids weren't as bad as others.

37. Yesterday – (Ryan/Jesse)

Empty rooms. Dark hallways. Photos packed away. Ryan could hear nothing, feel nothing. He'd been numb. All throughout the hospital wait, throughout the news, throughout the funeral. He didn't hear Horatio's solemn words that gave no comfort, couldn't feel Rick's surprising show of affection as the IAB sergeant squeezed Ryan's shoulder. There was nothing left. Ryan wanted everything gone. Everything that reminded him of Jesse, everything that made him think of the future the two CSI's were going to share. Ryan turned to walk out and saw one last memoir. A finger painting the two had pinned to the wall after decorating the house. Pulling the paper down, Ryan held it to his chest and sank to the floor, sobbing his eyes out with grief, anger, regret. And then he felt everything.

38. No Love – (Horatio/Rick)

Running down the alley, the unusual rain storm hindering his sight even worse than the darkness, Horatio tried desperately to stop the murderer running away. After watching the known drug dealer gun down a young woman just for refusing to hand her money to the lowlife, the dealer then stabbing her four times straight in the heart then looked deep into her eyes while she died. That was when H had shot out at the man, trying to reach him and put him behind bars for a very long time. Failing that, six feet under the ground would do it. But he wasn't going to get revenge, wasn't going to get this guy. He was just to fast and Horatio felt himself slowing down as he cursed his age. Suddenly two gunshots rang out ahead. Ducking down then gazing up cautiously H saw Rick Stetler at the end of the alley, dealer at his feet, dead. Smiling, Rick pulled his red-headed lover off the floor and hugged him.  
"Wasn't gonna let him get away from you H. Not after that."

39. Candy – (Rick/Kyle)

Alright, so maybe the kid was a bit too young for him, Rick thought, staring deep into Kyle's eyes. Okay being honest, a lot too young for him. Kyle looked extremely innocent and amazingly dirty at the same time, staring up at Rick as he moved up the older man's chest, leaving licks and kisses across hot skin. Then again, Rick mused, since when had either of them followed the rules?  
The arrangement had been simple – Kyle wanted to rebel against Horatio, Rick wanted something pretty in his bed. And then Kyle had sort of grown attached to Rick and Rick had sort of fallen for Kyle and it had all gotten a bit complicated. It still worked out well though, was Rick's last thought before becoming a bit distracted by the naked blonde kissing him.

40. End of the Century – (Mac/Horatio)

Mac could believe it when people told him that what Horatio lacked in temper, he probably made up for in passion. The red-heads brilliantly fiery hair sparked rumours all over Miami from "he dyes it weekly" to "he's obviously not human!" Mac chuckled. Horatio was human on the outside… but maybe he did become an animal sometimes. In the bedroom.

41. Take a bow – (Eric/Ryan)

Ryan stormed angrily into the lab, trying to stop the tears flowing, with Eric hot on his heels. Calleigh, Jesse and Horatio turned round to witness what was happening.  
"Ryan please! It was nothing, nothing at all!" Eric pleaded.  
"Nothing? NOTHING!" Ryan turned round screaming. "Eric, you were in bed with her! And doing a lot more than sleeping! In OUR bed! How could you? DO I mean so little to you!"  
"Ryan you mean so much more, please! I was drunk and stupid, please forgive me?" Ryan's shoulder shook, but he had to be strong for this bit.  
"No Eric. I'm moving out and leaving you. I'm fed up of you. Of this." Turning to walk away, Eric shouted out.  
"Please Ryan! What more can I give?"  
Laughing out loud, Ryan turned.  
"Just take a bow instead Eric. You've taken everything else from me."

42. Beware of the dog – (Mac/Don)

Mac shook his head at the young girls hanging off Donald Flack's every single word. The man managed to snag the attention of every pretty young thing in whatever bar they had chosen to visit on a Friday and it infuriated Mac to no end. Not because he fancied some of the attention. No, it was because he had been exactly the same at one point. He had been with Don, knew exactly the kind of pain and heartache being with Don could cause someone. So he shook his head at the young girls and pitied them. Donald Flack should have been born with a warning label – Beware of the dog.

43. Dirtee Disco – (Mac/Kyle)

'Oh God, oh God, oh dear GOD I am in so much trouble if H catches me here!' Mac thought worriedly as he stumbled after the blonde in front of him. HE had NOT meant to get caught up with Horatio's son (his best friend's son!) But the young boy had been flirty and innocent and insistent that Mac was hot and those blue eyes had said 'take me right now' and his face had been so pretty and now they were making out like they were gonna die tomorrow. Mac felt so ashamed with himself and knew he would regret this decision later (Horatio didn't even know the New Yorker was gay, he probably wouldn't have let Kyle out with them if he had), but right at that moment the thing Kyle was doing with his tongue in Mac's mouth made the older man just forget for once and start living.

44. Run – (Ryan/Kyle) (follow up to Johnny B. Goode)

Waiting to be called out on stage to sing the X Factor single he may or may not be releasing, Kyle felt so nervous. He'd made it to the finals from the love and support of Ryan, Horatio and the team, the positive encouragement and good song choices from his mentor, Louis Walsh, and the votes and comments form the judges and the public. It seemed almost everyone had fallen for his American 'shy boy makes good on stage' looks and personality. But tonight, Kyle was prepared to show his true, confident and powerful self. Louis had agreed the song to sing was the best they could have asked for and that Kyle was ready for it. Hearing his name called out, Kyle walked through the doors onto the stage, ready for his last shot to win it.

Getting through his performances, slightly nervous but with good comments all round, Kyle waited backstage with his rival to win – an overconfident brunette who was completely spoiled but acted so sweet and shy for the cameras. Kyle would be glad to see the back of her, whichever way the contest went, but he was raised to be polite and offered his hand to her.  
"Good luck. May the best man or woman win." He smiled. She brushed him off.  
"Yeah, me obviously. But thanks for the support. Don't feel too bad when I win." And she walked out arm in arm with Cheryl Cole (her own mentor). Breathing out genmtly, Kyle took Louis' hand and walked on stage.

The roaring crowd and video feed from Miami and London for his rival overwhelmed Kyle slightly and when Eric had come on screen, shouting about how good Kyle was, he couldn't help but grin widely and shout his thanks back to the Cuban man. Then, all the noise seemed to have been erased 'much like getting into a hummer on a windy day', Kyle thought briefly, before focusing on Dermot. He didn't want to look foolish on live TV if he missed the vote. The run-up to the announcement was so tense; the blonde boy almost fainted with the pressure of it. If he gripped Louis' hand any tighter it was gonna turn blue. The Irishman didn't say a word though, understanding how nerve racking it must be. Silence. Kyle shut his eyes. He wasn't gonna win, he would look stupid, he'd let everyone down -.  
"KYLE HARMON!" He was announced the winner. Kyle opened his eyes wide and dissolved into tears. He'd actually won! This huge contest, so many people entering and he'd beaten them all! He glimpsed the angry brunette storm off stage before Louis caught him in a massive hug.  
"You did it Kyle, you did it!" Kyle was still crying, hugging his mentor back, and thanking everyone who had voted, everyone who had been there for him. And when he sang his final song again, Ryan ran onstage and kissed him hard on national television. Live. Grabbing the microphone, Ryan bent down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring.  
"Kyle, I love you more than I can ever say. Will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?" He didn't need to wait to answer. Screaming yes, he pulled his boyfriend back up for another kiss as the judges clapped and smiled, the whole nation cheering for them.

Kyle had never felt better.

45. Teenage dream – (Horatio/Mac)

Running down to the beach with their teams, H and Mac laughed together loudly. The idea to spend summer vacation together with everyone in Miami had been a good one. Ryan and Kyle were soaking up the sun next to each other, Danny was trying to teach Don how to surf and Eric and Calleigh had paired off against Stella and Lindsey to play volley ball. Leaning over to kiss his boyfriend lightly on the lips, Horatio really wished this summer could never end.

46. New Moon beginning (These violent delights have violent ends) – (Ryan/Kyle)

Kyle was running, pushing through the crowds, desperate to reach Ryan. Hearing the gunshots, Kyle ran faster and faster. But it seemed the CSI kept moving just out of reach, lying on the floor, dying alone.

'_Hold on Ryan. Please, I am, here!' 'Hold on Ryan. Please, I am, here!' _Kyle thought desperately. Just as he reached Ryan's side, he woke up sweating. Ryan turned over, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"What's wrong Kyle?" The blonde boy steadied his breathing and lay down again next to his boyfriend.  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

47. Leave out all the rest – (Horatio/Ryan)

There were some days when Horatio just wanted to gather Ryan up in his arms and protect him from the world. Shout at Eric and Calleigh for taking their rage and sorrow out on the innocent brunette. Threaten Rick to stay away from the young man. Hurt anyone who tried to hurt the beautiful new CSI. Horatio shook his head. All the things he wanted to do…  
"Umm Lieutenant Caine? Are you okay?" Horatio sighed and rubbed his eyes. All the things he wanted to do but couldn't.  
"Yes Mr Wolfe. I'm completely fine."

48. You're like sun – (Eric/Ryan)

"Morning all!" Eric's cheery greeting prompted the rest of the team to smile and wave back in reply. Settling himself down next to Ryan in the coffee room, Eric leaned over and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips.  
"Good morning gorgeous." He smiled. Ryan blushed, smiling into his coffee cup. Mornings never seemed so bad when you had sunshine and Eric Delko to wake up to.

49. Disco lights – (Mac/Danny)

Moving to the beat, Danny Messer felt so free and alive. The feel of other dancers moving around him, the scent of passion on the air and the hungry glances his boyfriend kept giving him from their table near the floor kept his spirits soaring and his happiness at 100%. Leaving the floor to flop down into the spare chair, Danny swigged from the JD and coke he had on the table.  
"Having fun?" Mac questioned, grinning at his younger boyfriends love and enthusiasm for dancing. Danny nodded, slightly out of breath.  
"Lots of fun." He agreed. "And I love the way you watch me under the disco lights."

50. Accidentally in love – (Horatio/Ryan)

Horatio couldn't help but grin at his team, running around on the beach in the warm Miami sunshine. This years summer had seemed quite cool compared to previous years and H had declared that just this once the whole gang could take a day off, with the night shift covering the day (in return for his team covering one night shift). It had been worth it though, to see everyone look so happy and relaxed. Nothing to worry about. At that moment, Ryan ran over and tried to pull H further onto the beach.  
"Come on! You have to be on my team for volley ball! Please?" He used big brown puppy dog eyes, to make his red-headed boyfriend laugh and run after him, to join in the game.

Being in love helped lift Horatio's spirits as well as the sun.

The End.

**Well? I hope you enjoyed my hard work! :) Sorry some of the stories are based in clubs, it was an easy setting to write.  
My creativity hit me hard right near the end (which is why the last ten are my most favourite ones and the best in my opinion).  
I wrote number 50 out before 45-49 and it was a sad one involving Speed and Horatio. After writing the know 50 as 49 though, I couldn't leave it like that. Had to put some happy endings in!**

If you want to know any names of who sings the songs, let me know! As always, I do write request fics, so send some requests my way!


End file.
